Black, White, and Chi with Delya Mixed Up
by goldenpurple
Summary: Drago finally gets more back up besides Delya. Who will they be? Are they threats to Delya?
1. Chapter 1

**Black, White, and Chi with Delya Mixed Up**

**Dis: I do not own JCA. I only own Delya, Aunti, etc.**

It was 11:30 at night, and it was a cool night outside. But Delya didn't care. She wanted to know what Drago was doing moving around, being all sneaky. She watched as Drago climbed in a vent of a nearby roof.

What is he doing? Delya thought as she used her magic to open a black hole. She jumped inside and saw what was called Section 13.

"Incredible," Delya whispered to herself.

Delya tip-toed down some steps and saw a man with a flashlight, looking around the place.

"He must be a security guard. I'll follow him," Delya said. She took one step forward, and she heard a low growl. It hit Delya.

"Ohh, Drago's here because of demon chi. Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" Delya told herself.

Delya saw the man turn a corner into a room, where there were a clean plate full of powdered donuts and piping hot coffee.

"please don't let the man eat all the donuts," Delya silently prayed.

She was about to step into the room, but Drago jumped down from his hiding spot. Delya closed her eye, for she didn't want to see what would happen next. She heard a punch, then a fall to the floor. The watchman was knocked out, with a donut in his hand. Drago bent down and picked up something that looked like a card. He took off immediately after that.

"Man! It's going take me forever to find where he went," Delya complained. After a few minutes of searching, she found an open vault with Drago standing alone inside.

"Demon chi, and all for me," Drago sinisterly said.

Delya saw Jackie approach and hid behind a wall, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Jade, what are you doing out of- BWAH! Drago!" Jackie yelped.

Drago spit out a piece of fire into his hand, frightening Delya a little.

"Did I wake you, sleepyhead? So sorry," Drago sarcastically apologized.

Now, it was Jade's turn.

"Jackie, what are you doing out of-BWAH! Drago!" Jade copied. They jumped out the way of the oncoming fireball. Jackie picked Jade up and put the 2 of them behind what looked like the outside wall of the cell.

"Alright Jackie, you go left, and I'll go right. So then we'll'' catch Drago-"Jade started to say, but was interrupted by Jackie.

"No Jade, you will stay here,' Jackie sternly warned. He jumped out of their hiding spot to confront Drago.

"He knows he can't go in without backup!" Jade said as she looked around the place, looking for something to attack Drago with. She saw a little alert on the wall.

"Well, if Drago attacks with fire, we attack with water," Jade sneakily said. She tip-toed over to the sign and pressed the button. In a few seconds, the Section 13 guards came in, surrounding Drago from leaving the vault.

"Whoa! Section 13 is SO cool!" Delya exclaimed.

"You're surrounded, Drago. Game's over," A bald man in a red nightgown with a gun pointed at Drago said.

"Over? I'm just getting warmed up!" Drago yelled as he spread fire across the vault. Immediately, the fire sensors kicked in and rained down water to put in out. It was over in a few seconds

"Seriously, we need a security upgrade," Jade complained. No one else said anything as they headed back to bed. Delya tip-toed back outside. He was about to go to the junkyard when she heard a familiar voice scream in the morning.

"Surrounded! Outnumbered!" Drago screamed out.

He sprayed a small piece of fire on the ground, showing the Enforcers.

"Maybe he misses them," Delya randomly guessed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone solo," Drago said to himself. He extinguished that fire and made a much bigger one.

"But I will not repeat your mistakes father. I will find the biggest, baldest henchmen in the world and fulfill my destiny."

"Fulfill his destiny? I don't think I'll like what his destiny is. Unless it has anything to do with sweet. But I highly doubt that." Delya said.

'Well, someone's up past their bedtime." Delya whirled around and saw Drago with his silly smirk. He had his arms crossed, leaning against a wall.

"I wasn't doing anything. I was just, uh, taking a midnight stroll around town," Delya nervously told Drago.

"You were spying on me, weren't you? Drago flat-out guessed.

"No! What makes you say that?"

Drago gave Delya an are-you-sure look, making Delya feel weird for some reason.

Ok, ok, I was spying on you. But only because YOU were being all weird running off in the middle of the night!"

"Well next time, stay in your bed," Drago scolded her.

Even though Drago was quite angry with Delya for following him, he shrugged off his anger and put his arm around Drago's waist. He pulled hi m closer to himself, making her eyes and hair turn bright pink, the color of embarrassment.

"Let's go. We have important work we have to do tomorrow."

"We? What do you mean "we"?" Delya cautioned.

"You'll see Dimples."

Hey! My dimples are genetic. I can't help it because I have some."

In the morning, in Section 13….

Jade woke up, feeling more refreshed than ever. Today was an important day for her.

"Today's my birthday! Yes!" Jade happily exclaimed. She got up, brushed hr. teeth, changed into her favorite clothes, and headed down to the chi containment vault in Section 13, where Jackie, Captain Black, Tohru, Aunti, and Uncle were.

"Whatcha doin'?* Jade asked innocently.

But no one was paying attention, for Uncle and Aunti were trying to fix the containment unit.

"Is the chi containment unit stable?" Captain Black asked hopefully.

"Do you want Uncle and Aunti to make chi containment unit stable? Yes? Then let us work without lookie-loos!" Aunti said, making a back-up signal with her hands. No one played any attention to Jade though.

Hello? Doesn't anybody wanna say something?

"Good morning Jade," Tohru merrily said.

"Is that all? Don't you all remember what today is?" Jade half-hearted asked, waiting for some to say that it was her birthday.

"Aiyah! Very important day! Day for Uncle's haircut!" Aunti called out.

"How did Aunti know Today was day for Uncle's haircut?" Uncle wondered out loud.

"Hotcha! You are right!" Uncle said.

"See? Aunti knew it," Aunti replied.

"Come on you guys! Today is my birthday! Seriously, you should've remembered that. Now for breakfast, I want a triple fudge pancake with whipped cream on top and-"Jade began to describe her morning meal, but Jackie interrupted again.

"Jade, I know today is a special day for you, but your birthday will have to wait until later," Jackie slowly said in order for Jade to understand.

"WHAT?! How much later?" She almost yelled back.

"Just wait,'' Jackie said as he turned back to the unit being fixed.

"Aww."

In the junkyard….

"I thought you said we would get to do something fun," Delya groaned.

"No I didn't. If I did, it would only be fun for me," Drago said back.

'Well, watching people audition to be your new henchmen isn't on my list as fun," Delya said as she put her head down on the wooden table.

The first people being to audition were 2 ladies, one was in a yellow leotard, and the other was in a red leotard. For their audition, they jumped around and did things gymnastic people did; only they were crushing car pieces Drago had laid out. Near the end, they crashed into each other and fell to the ground. Now Delya was getting interested.

"Talk about a dive bomb," Delya giggled.

"Next,' Drago disappointedly said.

Next was a man with a yellow jacket, jeans, and cowboy boots. He wore sunglasses and held a whip in his hand. He was surrounded by candles.

'This will be good," Delya said as she kept tried to keep down her laughter.

He tried to blow out the candles with his whip but he ends up tangling himself instead. He falls to the floor. Delya cracked up as he rolled away for the next contestant, while Drago covered his ears.

"Next."

A man in a dirty hair and a dirty, ragged suit walked up to audition.

"Aw man! Get him outta here!" Delya complained as she held her nose to block away the smell. Her Eyes and striped parts of her hair turned green for she was getting sick. This caught Drago's attention.

"Next!"

Last was a man – a bulky man with a black tank top, blue shorts, and red shoes. He wore a championship belt.

"He might be your new henchman Drago," Delya whispered to him.

"Let's just wait and see what he does."

His act was destroying a refrigerator. With every punch, he messed up a part of the machine. Everyone was impressed until a bee flew out of the freezer. Then, the champion boxer freaked.

"Get away! Get away!"

Delya backed up away from the table for she knew Drago was fed up. He growled and smashed the table in half.

"You are all pathetic! I'm looking for skull-crushing, bone-caving henchmen! I can't believe I'm going to say this out loud but…. I never should have fired the Enforcers," Drago slowly admitted.

"I knew it! I knew you missed them! I was right!" Delya said as she did a little dance to prove her victory was worth it.

"Oh, shut up."

"Yo dude!"

Everyone looked up to see on top of a car pile were 3 teenagers with skateboards.

"You've seen the rest, now eyeball da best!" the pimply short kid shouted as he and the 2 other boys beat up the other contestants, leaving them in a pile.

"So we got da gig or what?" the short on (Delya assumed to be the leader) said.

"What' your name?" Drago cautioned.

"I'm StrikeMaster Ice, and dis here's my crew: DJ Fist and MC Cobra," Ice said as he pointed to the other 2 boys. Suddenly, Delya felt Drago gain a vision. He stood frozen-like with his mouth open.

"Yo gecko boy be buggin'!" Ice called out. But really, he had a vision of the Earth demon chi in a flower shop in San Diego.

"The chi is near. Let's go," Drago said as he walked off. Delya joined him

"We didn't even tell them our mission or why they auditioned for us," Delya worried.

"Don't worry, they'll get the hang of it soon enough."

They 2 demons kept walking more until they stopped them

"Yo Dimples! We don't work for free! If you want our service, you got to show some green!" Ice yelled.

"Yo, don't call me Dimples! That's not my name!" Delya shouted back. Ice was about to retaliate, but Drago used his fire power and fired it at Ice and his crew. They pretty much looked the same, only they wore different clothing with Drago's fire sign in the middle.

"You 3 each now have of piece of my fire demon power; dragon speed, dragon strength, and dragon breath.

The Ice Crew cheered, for this was better than money any day for them.

"Yo, this'll work. And I'm sorry fo callin' you Dimples."

"Whatever," Delya dismissed the apology.

"Delya, explain to them about the whole demon chi hunt now that you remind me."

"Okay, Drago."

"We're on the clock now, and we have demon chi to claim," Drago sinisterly said as he led the 4 demons out to San Diego.

"Oh, this adventure will probably suck with Drago AND these street talkers onboard. I wish I was with Jackie and the rest of them.

**A/N: So how'd you look the first chapter of episode 3? I wanted to make this chapter long because I didn't want the first chapter to be too small and then you guys will be sad, and I don't want you to be sad, so I made the first chapter to be at least 2,000 words or more. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Forgive me if I rush into the story too much. Enjoy.**

In Section 13….

"Chi containment unit is unharmed. Demon chi will not escape," Uncle and Aunti said at the same time as they got up from crouching down the fix the chi unit.

"I installed fire motion sensors in case our fire-breathing friend comes back," Captain Black chimed in.

"Good. Now it will be harder for Drago to retrieve the demon chi," Jackie replied.

"Yes! Now back to Jade's celebration! What's next? One Chad's Pizza Burger? Or should I open my presents? Jade said as she thought of all the things she wanted to do on her birthday.

"I love birthdays," Tohru started to say, but was interrupted by a bright green flash. It was the chi-o-matic, which was trying to inform them of some demon chi being found.

"Aiyah! Dai Gui, the Earth demon," Uncle shrieked.

"The Flower of the Immortals," Aunti added.

"The Coronado Bridge in San Diego," Jackie also added.

The green flash went back inside the chi-o-matic, finishing its presentation. Aunti, Jackie, Uncle. And Tohru left the vault to go pack their things and Captain Black went back to take care of Section 13's normal business. Only Jade and Jackie stayed behind.

"Jackie, when do I get my birthday celebration? I'm tired of waiting. How would you feel if you had to wait a long time just to celebrate YOUR birthday, Jackie? And it's supposed to be going on the whole day?" Jade complained to her uncle.

"Jade, you must be patient. We will get to celebrate your birthday, just not now. Now, we have important business to take care of," Jackie had to explain.

"Can I come with you guys?"

"No Jade. How many times do I have to tell you that-."

"It's too dangerous. I know," Jade finished the question for him, sadly. She put her head down to her chest.

"We'll celebrate when we get home, alright?"

"OK."

"Good Jade. We will be back soon. Take care of yourself. And don't get into any trouble."

Jackie quickly left the vault to get his things, leaving Jade alone.

_This will probably be the worst birthday ever. I hope Delya will remember my birthday. But if she doesn't, I can't blame her anyway. She already has an over-sized handbag to worry about_, Jade thought to herself.

"Well, if I can't argue with Uncle Jackie, then I'll just have to join them," Jade said sneakily.

In San Diego…

Jackie, Tohru, Aunti, and Uncle had reached San Diego and already started off searching for the Earth demon chi. They searched for hours and hours at a time, finding nothing. As the Chan Clan were about to give up, they passed a flower shop. That's when the chi-o-matic's arrow pointed inside.

"Hotcha! Demon chi inside!" Aunti pointed out.

"This will be easy. All we have to do is find the-," Jackie confidently said. He walked inside and his mouth gaped open to see that there were more that he thought. A lot more.

"Flower."

"Do not underestimate chi-o-matic!" Aunti scolded as she hit him on the head with her wooden cane.

"Ow!"

The group split up, searching the small shop for the chi when the owner came in. He politely walked up to Jackie.

"May I help you?" the owner asked.

"It's a flower freshness detector. My uncle and a friend's aunt are very picky," Jackie lied.

"So am I," said an all-too-familiar demon voice coming from the door. The owner and Jackie reeled back in shock.

"I want a flower that smells like demon chi," Drago said as the Ice Crew and Delya stood beside him.

"Aiyah! Drago!" Uncle said.

"Delya!" Aunti said.

"And… StrikeMaster Ice?" Jackie added, but confused.

"Yo dawg, you didn't say nothing "bout puttin' a hurt on Chan. First day on the job, and I'm getting a bonus," StrikeMaster Ice said as he stepped out from behind Drago. He, DJ, and Cobra charged at Jackie and Tohru, immediately starting to fight. Ice started the first act of fighting, for he pushed Jackie into some flowerbeds, crushing them on impact, while Drago weaved in and out of the fight, looking for the chi.

"Chi loves me, chi loves me not," Drago joked as he picked up flowers to test and threw them out.

"That was one of the baddest jokes you have ever made," Delya sniffed.

"Even if it was a bad joke, I wasn't talking about that."

Drago grabbed Delya's waist and pulled it closer to himself.

"By grabbing your waist and pulling it closer to me, you should know what i'm talking about," Drago siad as he leaned forward on Delya. Her eyes and the stripes of her hair blazed a brilliant pink, and then turned to a bright green as she pushed Drago off of herself.

"Ew! Dream on, dragon boy!" Delya declared, turning her back on him. He gave her a smirk, and then focused back on the search. But Delya could not get that image out her head.

_Maybe he does have a thing for me. Wait, no he doesn't! Does he?_ Delya thought. Getting bored, she decided to join Drago's search.

MC Cobra did an aerial spin-kick to Jackie's chest, making him fall. Cobra backed up so Ice could get behind Jackie.

"Start pickin' out flowers, Chan fo yo funer-ah-ah-AH CHOO!" Ice sneezed. He accidentally breathed fire in Jackie's direction. Jackie ducked, and it hit Cobra, blasting him through the wall and into the water nearby. Ice ignored his sneeze and charged at Jackie. Each swift kick or punch he made, a sneeze followed after. While Ice was about to make his 4th sneeze in a row, Jackie threw him over to a flower bed. He sneezed again and burned the small flowers to black dust.

"You must be allergic," Jackie pointed out.

While most of the boys kept fighting, Aunti, Uncle and Jade were still looking for the demon chi.

"No, no, no, no, no."

After what seemed like an eternity, the chi detector pointed to a flower vase with pink flower petals on it.

"Hotcha," Aunti said.

But Drago had also sensed the flower as he rushed forward to frantically pick out the right flower with Jade. As Delya watched, she suddenly gained a vision. In her vision, Drago had knocked Aunti to the floor, her cane burned to ashes beside her so she couldn't support herself up.

"Aiyah!"

"Aunti, no!" Delya screamed as she reached forward to save her aunt.

But it was too late, for Drago opened his mouth and let out as much fire as he could at Aunti. In a matter of seconds, she was reduced to nothing but ashes. Delya suddenly snapped out of it, and just in time.

"For me, you should have," Drago said sarcastically.

"Aunti! Uncle! Jade! Watch out! He's gonna-!"

"What will dragon boy do?"

Delya couldn't answer what Jade had said. The tattoo Drago had put on her arm burned inside like crazy. It felt like having lava for blood.

"Spoilsport," Drago muttered under his breath.

"You will pay for that!" Aunti said as she took a step to Drago.

"Not a chance, crazy old lady!" Drago said as he took a deep breath and blew out fire as fast as he could. Jade pushed Uncle and Aunti out the way of the fireball. Drago moved towards the flower, but Jade picked it up first.

"This is for hurting Delya!" Jade yelled.

Jade high-kicked Drago's chest sending him to the floor.

"I made this for you."

Aunti and Uncle both took out their good chi instruments and began to extract the demon chi. DJ charged towards Tohru. He rolled empty flower pots to his feet, tripping him. Tohru then slammed him onto the floor. Ice was about to make a final attack on Drago, but Jackie beat him to it by kicking him headfirst, making Ice hit his head on the counter. Jackie took some plastic wrap and tied Ice up, defeating him. Just as the 2 elders were finished draining the demon chi, Drago ran at Aunti to get back the Earth demon chi.

"Noooooooo!"

Before Aunti could fight back, a stream of purple-and-black chi with yellow stars hit him squarely in the chest. It pushed him back and into some flower wreaths, knocking him unconscious. Aunti, Jade, Uncle turned around and saw Delya holding a purple-and-black necklace And smoke rising from his hand.

"He's outta the park!" Delya said as she cracked up at her own joke. Jade laughed with her.

"That was awesome! How'd you-," Jade began.

""Star magic and my own chi magic," Delya answered for her.

The store manager (who was too horrified to speak) finally spoke out with a scream.

"My hitch rangers!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that!" Delya apologized. An idea hit her as she grabbed some flowers from random flower pots and pulled out a bag of candy from her knapsack. While Jade was turned around, Delya bent down and gave Jade a hug.

"Happy birthday, Jade! I grabbed some flowers and some candy. Will this make it up?" Delya sheepishly asked.

"Sure. Especially the candy. I have to wait until we get this demon chi to celebrate. Will you get in trouble by Drago for blasting you with his demon chi?" Jade.

"Probably. Look, I have to go. Good luck with your birthday!" Delya said as she ran off to help Drago.

The Chan Clan walked out the store when Uncle remembered something.

"Jackie! Pay nice man!" Uncle scolded.

He walked out the small shop with Jackie pulling out his wallet.

In the docks…..

"Was that a joke back there? Did I hire clowns? I give you powers beyond your wildest imagination, and you amateurs can't compass an archeologist, a tub of guts, an old man, and a little girl?!" Drago yelled at the Ice Crew and Delya. The 4 demons stood side by side while Drago scolded them like mommies would do to their bad-behaved babies.

"My Aunti is NOT crazy! She may be old, but she is definitely not crazy. Sometimes, I think you are crazy one around here!" Delya retorted back, stepping up to Drago. She was an inch shorter than him. the Ice Crew watched, for they knew Drago and Delya would start arguing.

"At least I don't betray people with purple-and-black magic chi with stars on it! What is that anyway? Sparkle magic?! What's it supposed to do, turn me into a good guy? You got that junk stuck to my shirt!"

" That's your _only_ shirt! My magic is no joke, just like your "chi" that you so much care for! I could kill you right now if I wanted to! Besides, I had no choice! My vision told me that you would kill her!"

"Isn't that the point of fighting? Trying to damage the enemy? Trying to kill? Well, you should know because you're a demon like me! And who cares about your stupid "visions"? You're just making stuff up anyway! There's no demon I know with such powers!"

"That's because you don't know me like that!"

"And what's with you and Chan? What, you guys like each other now?"

"So you're jealous of him, aren't you? That's because you like me, right?"

"Stop trying to get off topic!"

"Yeah, but-!"

"No 'buts"! I'm tired of your nonsense, going back and forth between me and Chan's stupid family! You're either with me or against me!"

"I never wanted to be on your team, so of course I would betray you! You kidnapped me, remember, so what do you expect?! And no one cares about your stupid chi because you act like an idiot!"

"I-!" Drago started to well back, but was interrupted by another vision. Tso Lan's Moon demon chi had got into Drago's thoughts. It was in a local zoo, not far from the docks.

"You 4 are about to get a second chance," Drago said, erasing the big fight Delya and him just had. The Ice Crew grinned evily.

_Well, there goes Jade's celebration and going home,_ Delya thought sadly.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. If you liked the part where Delya and Drago argue or the part where Drago grabs Delya's waist, they'll be more of this stuff in the future, so stay tuned. Please review and thank you for your time. **


	3. Chapter 3

At the zoo…

Jade stared gloomily at the roaming animals inside their cages. The animals happily played in their cell, and the visitors of the zoo watched them, laughing at the animals silly tricks. There was another demon chi to find, and Jackie had told her to stay with Tohru. But Jade didn't feel like searching for demon chi…not this time.

_I feel like the only person depressed in the world_, Jade gloomily thought.

Someone tapped her shoulder.

"I know it is small, but happy birthday!" Tohru said as he held out a cotton candy stick to Jade.

"Thanks. Big T," Jade said gratefully as she gave Tohru a hug.

"To me, you and Delya were the only people who gave actual presents."

"Jackie and Sensei will too."

"I know, but it'll take forever. It's already been delayed because the Moon demon chi."

"You know, but you should look on the bright side. At least you get to come with us on our search."

"Good point."

As Jade and Tohru looked around the zoo, they enjoyed looking at the animals. It was when they reached the pandas Jade and Tohru saw Uncle. He was pointing to a lotus pod in the animals territory.

" Demon chi there!" Uncle exclaimed, but was stopped short by Drago's growl.

He, Delya, and the Ice Crew jumped down from the railing protecting the humans.

"Jade, stay here," Jackie warned as Jackie, Uncle, Aunti, and Tohru.

"Aww."

As Drago went closer to touch the lotus pod, Delya's eyes and the stripes in her hair turned white; for she was scared of what Drago would do to her once he got the Moon demon chi.

_I have to do something! I can't let Drago get that chi! That'll be my worst nightmare since my uncle!_ Delya thought. They were soon disrupted by Drago.

"Smells like chi spirit," He joked as the lotus pod grew a bright purple. Behind him, a blast of good chi nearly missed his back.

"Step away from the lotus pod!" Jade bravely said as she pointed the cotton candy stick at them as if it were a weapon.

As everyone went into intense stare down mode, Delya had a light bulb; she would mind-control the panda to take the chi. Delya closed her eyes and secretly focused the panda to float over to the lotus pod. She then let the pandas mind go. The panda looked curiously at the glowing lotus, and then touched it with its paw. No one else but Jade noticed the panda floating up in the air. It floated high up to a tree to eat some leaves.

"Demon chi stays, you go," Tohru angrily ordered.

"We'll see about that," Drago said as he picked up the rather large plant with a huge grin on his face, as if he won the lottery. To Delya's amusement, his face changed from happy to panicky.

"What?! It was here a second ago."

Delya acted like she didn't do anything and tapped Drago lightly on the shoulders.

"What do you want?" Drago almost yelled at her.

"Well, excuse me for being so impolite, but if you want to know where your demon chi went, take a look at the sky.

Drago, followed by The Chan clan and the Ice Crew all stared at the sky to see the panda floating high in the sky, eating so many leaves.

"Moon demon chi, control over gravity." Uncle pointed out to Aunti. Both elder screamed as Drago blew large columns of fire at Drago. He made another column of fire, this time separating the Chan Clan. He speedily ran in-between them and climbed up the bamboo. Halfway up, he remembered Delya was still on ground floor.

"C'mon Delya! Get your magic whatever and meet me at the top.

Delya gave a look at Drago that said "I don't think so" at Drago's attitude. Her eyes and the stripes in her hair were scarlet red. After the 2 demons stared each other down, Drago let out a big sigh.

"Ok fine. Delya, will you please get your butt up here?" Drago reluctantly asked.

"That's much better," Delya said. She stuffed her blue jewel necklace in her shirt and ran to the bamboo, but Jackie blocked her way.

"I thought you were on our side," Jackie complained.

"Sorry Jackie. I have no choice."

"But you can't help Drago! You don't like him."

"I-."

"DELYA! Time is wasting, lady! Don't make me come down there!" Drago yelled from the bamboo.

"Can't you just run away from him?"

"Look. I would if I could, but Drago would probably kill me is he finds out. I might reco-.'

Balls of fire fell from the sky, as if it were raining, separating Jackie and Delya. Out of nowhere, Drago jumped in front of Delya and grabbed her wrist.

"I told you to get your butt up there! But no, you're STILL talking to Chan," Drago viciously growled.

"Stop being jealous. Jackie and me are just friends," Delya calmly replied.

"I'm not! I'm trying to make sure that you don't run away from me!"

"That's not true. Not after what you did to me in that flowers shop a few miles away."

Drago looked in thought for a few seconds, trying to recall what he did.

"Oh yes! I remember. I bet you liked that, didn't you?" Drago whispered playfully. He lifted Delya up by her waist and started to hug her chest from behind. Delya struggled to escape his grasp.

"Get off me!" She called out.

"What don't you like my hugs?"

Aunti watched from a few feet away, seeing Delya in pain. From the expressions on her face, you could tell that she was steamed. Without thinking, Aunti took out her good chi instrument and fired a blast directly at Drago. He gets hit on his hand. making him howl in pain.

"Aaaaugggghhhh!"

Drago rolled away, letting Delya fall to the grass, regaining her breath back. She looked up and saw Aunti glaring at Drago.

"Delya, go." Aunti declared.

"But Aunti-!" Delya started to say.

"Go!"

Delya looked at her aunt, then dashes of for the bamboo, not letting anyone stop her.

"Stupid old timer! This isn't over." Drago whispered as he dashed off, climbing up the bamboo and onto the telephone wire. Jade and Uncle were at the top, on a visitor lift, almost done extracting the Moon chi from the panda.

"Hey! Here boy! Yummy in your tummy," Jade cooed as she held out her cotton candy stick. The panda noticed the sweet and floated upwards to Jade. Out of nowhere, Drago poped out of the trees and lunged towards the panda. The animal moved out the way to the other side of the visitor lift, making the fire teen lose his balance.

"No hitchhiking!" Jade called out defiantly as Drago was flinging his arms. He caught onto the side of the cart and pulled himself back up. He comes back, only to be faced upside down.

"I'll come back for you later, too," Drago whispered as he disappeared.

_Too? Who else did he say he'll come back for? _Jade wondered as she saw Drago and the Ice Crew chase the panda on the wires.

"Uncle!" Jade called to him.

"Leave Chinese bear alone!" Uncle yelled as he fired a blast at Drago's hand. He pulled away fast so he wouldn't get hit again.

While Drago was distracted, Jackie used a bamboo pole as a catapult and shot up to the telephone wire. He charged at Drago and the Ice Crew, making them fall into a pond. Delya stood on the opposite wire laughing her head off.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... that was just funny, and if you want to know where the panda went, it's that way, Delya said in and out of laughter as she pointed left to the panda still chasing the visitor lift.

"Thanks Delya."

Before she could reply, Delya's mind went into vision mode again, only this time, Jackie was the victim. In her vision, Jackie lost his balance on the telephone wire. He tipped over and fell to his doom. With the blink of an eye, Delya stopped laughing.

_I have to warn Jackie_, Delya thought, but her thought was already answered with a scream

"JACKKKKIE!"


	4. Chapter 4

JACKIEEEE!" Jade screamed, looking down below. Delya did also. Jackie was already falling to his doom.

"Aaahhhh!" Jackie hollered as he helplessly flailed his arms as if he were a bird.

_My vision was a little late this time,_ Delya thought as she jumped down from the telephone wires. She made a perfect acrobatic backflip, and dived down headfirst. Her back-length hair flew into action as they split into 6 pieces, 4 acting as Delya's extra arms and 2 to help keep stable. Jackie helplessly flapped his arms, trying to save himself, when 4 long, thick pieces of hair grabbed his arms and legs. The hair brought his face inches away from concrete when they had reached the ground from the long jump. The hair let go of him and slithered back to the owner. When he looked up, it was Delya.

"You shouldn't be jumping off telephone wires," Delya half-joked.

"How did you do that?" Jackie wondered out loud.

"It's a blessing. Got it from my ancestor," Delya simply replied.

"Well, thank you for saving me. What did you say before you got hugged by Drago?" Jackie asked curiously.

"I said I might reconsider in the future. But thanks for thinking of me."

Delya gave Jackie a quick hug. She then backed up 3 feet away from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Transporting myself. Drago is calling me."

To herself, Delya started chanting a spell in Swahili.

"Kugeuka mimi nyota*," Delya whispered in Swahili.

She levitated into the air as she chanted her incantation. In a burst of energy, she was reduced to a small, but very bright white star. The star went up and flew away to the direction Drago and the Ice Crew were.

_Where did those gecko boys go?_ Delya said as she got lost. When she found them, they were still at the pond, drying themselves off. Delya tried to hide, but Drago noticed it right away.

"Where were you? You were supposed to help us dry off. Were you with Chan again?" Drago questioned. He gave Delya a stony stare.

"I was trying to get demon chi…..from Jackie, but Aunti blasted me, making me fall," Delya nervously explained.

Drago still looked at her face, examining it. Delya looked back at him, but with nervousness. After a while of another stare down, Drago fell for it.

"Do you know where the chi went?" he asked, but in a softer tone.

"Last time I saw the panda, he headed down to a golf park."

"We got to get there before Chan's uncle does. C'mon!" Drago yelled as he took off far from anyone's view. Delya and the Ice Crew obediently went to catch up to them.

_I hope Drago doesn't do anything nasty to me. And I'm exhausted from running so much. I need to rest_, Delya thought as she stopped running. In front of her were some golf carts, which appeared abandoned on the road.

"Those vehicles give me an idea. But first, forgive me Aunti for what I'm doing," Delya silently prayed to herself.

In the golf course…

"Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao," Uncle and Aunti chanted the good incantation together as Jade lured the panda bear using the cotton candy. After 5 chants, the demon chi popped out the panda's back and tackled Uncle. He fell on his back.

"Yes! Now time for Jade's birthday celebration," Jade cheered as the panda ate her sweet. But the adventure wasn't over yet. As Jade celebrated, the grown-ups stood around the chi-o-matic, worried.

"Uncle was afraid of this," Uncle said as he held the machine tight. It shook and huffed out smoke for every shake it was taking. Suddenly, the Earth and Moon demon chi exploded from the chi-o-matic, flying away!

"Chi-o-matic can only hold one power at a time!" Aunti said as if she guessed why everyone was confused. Not very far away, Drago madly drove up to the scene in a golf cart, growling to himself while the Ice Crew and Delya were behind him. Just as the Moon demon chi crazily floated in Drago's direction, he knew what to do. He jumped in the air, leaving his mouth open.

"Fore!" Drago yelled as he supposedly "ate" the demon chi. He started to fall to the sand, only to be supported by the demon chi's no-gravity rule.

"Now that I some serious hang time," Drago said as the Earth demon chi flew madly by his shoulder. Delya watched him in disappointment; for her stripes and eyes were a pretty sapphire blue.

_Aw man! I should've known Drago would end up getting the Moon demon chi! Well, if he wants the Earth, he'll have to steal it from me. There is no way I'M letting him have 3 chi's at once, counting his own_ Delya thought feeling confident as her eyes turned back to purple.

"Kugeuka mimi nyota," Delya chanted again as she turned herself into a little star. Past her, the Earth demon chi flew carelessly through the air.

_It's payback time, Drago! _Delya thought determinedly as she chased the chi all around the course. But Drago cut in front of her.

"It's a 2-for-1 special," Drago said as he closed in on the demon chi. Drago put on the brakes to his gravitation the grab it, but a flash of light appeared before his eyes.

"I can't see!" Drago yelled as he tried to take the light from his sight. While he was distracted, Delya changed herself back to her human form.

"Mabadiliko ya mimi nyuma**," Delya said. In a blinding flash, she was back to herself and elated to haave the Earth demon chi. But Jackie, Aunti, Uncle and Tohru were not pleased.

"Delya, explain. I thought you were on our side," Jackie said sternly. He crossed his arms in in a confused and hurt, but Jade knew what she was doing.

"Don't worry Uncle Jackie. Delya is trying to help you get the Moon demon chi from Drago, right?" Jade asked. She gave a wink to Delya.

"Exactly what she said," Delya winked back.

"That risky. Doing so could accidentally drain own chi," Aunti slowly warned.

"Then I'll just pass it off to Jackie."

"But we can't let Drago see us working together, so we all keep it a secret."

"Agreed."

"Get the Dimples girl!"

Delya turned around and saw the Ice Crew coming at her like 3 bullet trains. Just when they were about to touch her, Tohru sat on them, almost squishing them. That started the battle that the Tohru, Jackie, and Jade would fight against the demon-powered Ice Crew.

"Aunti almost forgot. Do not let Drago touch you! He will try to drain Earth And your demon chi! Aiyah!" Aunti screamed as she pointed to Drago when Delya turned around.

"Oh I won't just touch you, D. I'll rip you apart!" Drago yelled with extreme frustration as he threw 2 fireballs at Delya. She made a backflip to avoid them.

"Touch this!" Delya replied as she used her new demon chi to pick up a big rock off the ground. With all her might, she threw the rock at Drago's back, sending him away.

"Demon chi. SO awesome in SO many ways."

But just when she thought when she was safe, Drago came back up with a bus in his 2 hands.

"Hey Delya! Catch!" Drago calmly said. He swiftly threw the vehicle at Delya, but she knew what to do. The bus was literally 2 inches away from crushing her when her telekinesis came in handy. Delya stopped the bus from crushing her and kept in still in the air.

"That'll teach you to let the dragons handle this," Drago teased loudly. From Drago's view, it looked like it had reached the ground.

But he was very wrong. Delya (nervous for the bus being so close to her) spun the bus on its side, then by its front. Now Drago was nervous of what Delya would do with the bus. He realized then that she was not crushed. The large vehicle spun wildly in the air for a while. Suddenly, it shot up, still spinning around, and hit Drago in his chest.

"Rrraauuugghhh!" Drago howled from the agonizing pain. He looked down expecting to see Delya, but instead was a hole in the sand.

_Rrrr! Delya escaped!_ Drago growled in thought.

Delya was in the ground, digging and smelling for Aunti and Uncle. She knew they were fixing the chi-o-matic. She poked her head out from the dirt. In front of a rock were Aunti and Uncle. And with them was the machine.

"Uncle! Aunti! Have you fixed the chi-o-matic now?" Delya hopefully asked.

"Do not rush Aunti." Uncle scolded Delya.

"I was just about to say that," Aunti said as she looked up at Uncle with her brown eyes. Uncle did also. Their crush on each other was interrupted.

"Fire in the hole!" Drago hollered. As he said, a gigantic fireball was thrown by Drago at Aunti, Uncle, and Delya. Luckily, they fled before anyone could get hurt. Jade admirably watched them nearby in the sand, but MC Cobra speedily snuck up against her. Delya's 6 senses alerted her, so with her hands, Delya made a pushing back motion. Jade moved out the way as Cobra kept running, tripped and fell headfirst in the sand. By this time, Drago was REALLY ffed up with Delya's playing around. He used his Moon demon chi and lifted Delya off the ground.

"You look sad and thirsty, De. How about a hug and some juice?" Drago growled. He pulled Delya closer to him, making Delya feel uncomfortable.

"I'm not sad. And thank you, but I already some green tea and water today. Thanks for checking on me though. Really, I'm good," Delya nervously said as she tried to scramble away from Drago, afraid of what terrible thing he would do to her. Her eyes and the stripes in her hair were already white.

"I don't think so."

Out of fear, Delya gave a loud scream, making everyone turn heads.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"Leave her alone!" Aunti cried out as she blindly blasted Drago in the face, making him scream. Delya fell to the ground on her feet.

"Drain his chi!" Delya said as she looked around for Jade.

"Do not rush us!" Aunti and Uncle yelled together. Aunti held the fixed chi-o-matic in her hand and Uncle held the blowfish. On the count of three, the 2 elders chanted the incantation together.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao."

"NO!" Drago yelled as the chi was taken. He returned to his normal size and fell into another part of water, unconscious. Jade was being surrounded by Ice and Cobra, while she was trying to defend herself. Delya came to her rescue.

"Back off, fire flunkies!" Delya bravely yelled to the 2 members of the Ice Crew, making them forget about Jade.

"And who's gonna make us, Dimples?" Ice said, while Cobra was laughing to his friends joke.

"How many times do I have to tell you people to STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Delya yelled at the top of her lungs. She put her hands palm-down to the ground, creating an earthquake. The ground opened up and swallowed Cobra up to his stomach. He was stuck. Now it was Jade's turn for payback.

"And this was for ruining my birthday!" Jade called out as she delivered a high-and-mighty kick to Ice's face. He fell back into the crack Cobra had fallen into.

"Nice job, De."

"Right back at cha, J."

Delya and Jade gave each other a high five, celebrating their win over Drago. Jackie came up to Delya behind her.

" Now you can pass the demon chi to me," Jackie said. He stuck out his hand.

"Here"

They shook hands, and the chi was instantly transferred to Jackie. The last of the chi drained from her body, making Delya fall on her knees.

"What's wrong? Did I take your chi too?" Jackie asked with concern.

"No. I just feel tingly all over."

Delya pulled Jackie's collar closer so he could hear what she would say.

"I might reconsider on your "running away" idea." Delya said as she gave him a hug.

Jackie, stunned at her act, kneeled down and returned the favor.

"I have to go. Bye you guys!" Delya said as she got up and find Drago .

"When will Delya come back, Aunti?" Jade asked curiously.

"Soon, my child. Soon. But for now Delya can take care of self. Come; let us take animal back to zoo."

As if on cue, the panda strolled up to Jade as the adults walked away.

"Come on, Ying-Yang. Let's get you home," Jade said softly as she followed the grown-ups back to the zoo with the panda on her side.

Back in the golf course….

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Drago slowly opened his eyes to see Delya, looking over him. He immediately remembered what Delya had done, and he became furious.

"You were working against me! How co-!" Drago started to yell, but he was interrupted by Delya whispering something. Suddenly, a star-shaped light hit his eyes, making him lose light.

"What were you saying?" Delya asked innocently.

"I don't know….where is the Ice Crew?" Drago groaned.

"Stuck in the ground somewhere. They're right in front of you, ya know."

Drago immediately stood up and walked over to the 3 boys.

"Yo D. A little hizzle?"

The demonic scream Drago made was so loud, it was not enough to explain Drago's frustration as Delya laughed in the process.

In Section 13….

"Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao."

Uncle continuously chanted the good chi spell to Jackie as he stood still, waiting for the demon chi to be removed from his body. Finally, the Earth chi floated out of Jackie's body returned to normal as the chi went back inside the small vase. Uncle unraveled the vase and gave it to Aunti. She calmly walked over the containment unit and pumped it into the chi containment unit, while Jackie and Captain Black were behind them, watching.

"4 down, 4 to go." Captain Black said cheerfully.

"And someone is the birthday girl for 4 more minutes," Jackie said, but as he turned around, Tohru walked in the vault, holding Jade in his arms, sleeping.

Jackie gave a big smile as he took his time walking to the next room, where all Mordecai, Egbert, Paco, El Toro, and Viper were celebrating along with Jade at her party.

"Shh. She is sleeping."

As Jade quietly slept, El Toro tip-toed up to Tohru. He strapped on a birthday hat to her head. It was already clear that today was an exciting day for Jade, for she was tuckered out.

**A/N: I worked my butt off for this last chapter. My fingers now have cramps, but now I'm finished. Enjoy!**

*** = Turn me to a star.**

****= I change back.**

**These 2 translations were in Swahili. Delya is an African sorceress.**


End file.
